Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cylinder head in which an adiabatic coating layer is formed on a surface of a combustion chamber.
Description of Related Art
Generally, an internal combustion engine refers to an engine where a fuel gas generated by combusting a fuel directly acts to a piston, a turbine blade, or the like to convert heat energy of the fuel into mechanical work.
In many cases, the internal combustion engine refers to a reciprocal motion type engine igniting a mixture gas of the fuel and air in a cylinder to cause an explosion and thus move a piston, but a gas turbine, a jet engine, a rocket, and the like are the internal combustion engine.
The internal combustion engine is classified into a gas engine, a gasoline engine, a petroleum engine, a diesel engine, and the like by the used fuel. The petroleum, gas, and gasoline engines cause ignition by an electric flame by a spark plug, and the diesel engine sprays the fuel into air at high temperatures and high pressure to cause spontaneous ignition. There are four and two stroke cycle methods according to a stroke and an operation of the piston.
Typically, it is known that the internal combustion engine of a vehicle has heat efficiency of about 15% to 35%, about 60% or more of total heat energy is consumed due to heat energy emitted to the outside through a wall of the internal combustion engine, an exhaust gas, and the like at maximum efficiency of the internal combustion engine.
As described above, if a quantity of heat energy emitted to the outside through the wall of the internal combustion engine is reduced, since efficiency of the internal combustion engine may be increased, methods of installing an adiabatic material outside of the internal combustion engine, changing a portion of a material or a structure of the internal combustion engine, or developing a cooling system of the internal combustion engine are used.
Particularly, if emission of heat generated in the internal combustion engine through the wall of the internal combustion engine to the outside is minimized, efficiency of the internal combustion engine and fuel efficiency of the vehicle may be improved, but researches for an adiabatic material, an adiabatic structure, or the like which may be maintained over a long period of time in the internal combustion engine to which a repeated high temperature and high pressure condition is applied are in an insignificant situation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.